Because The Night Belongs To Lust
by Takenya
Summary: 1768 - "Après tout, c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble. La dernière nuit qu'elle leur accordait, avant que sa conscience ne la rattrape et que la culpabilité ne commence à la ronger de l'intérieur." - Two shot. M pour Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1

Cette histoire m'est venue alors que j'écoutais un des morceaux cultes de Patti Smith, _Because The Night_. En plus d'être une chanson fabuleuse, je trouve les paroles géniales, parfaites. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps sur cela mais si vous la connaissez que le titre de cette histoire est en réalité une des phrases présentes dans le refrain.  
Comme c'est écrit dans le résumé, ceci est un two shot et en voici la première partie (plutôt courte, je vous l'accorde, mais la seconde partie devrait être tout de même plus longue).

**S'il vous plaît, faites bien attention que durant tout le texte rien ne vous indique qui entre Alice et Bella est l'épouse et la maîtresse. Cela a beaucoup d'importance, en tout cas de mon point de vue, car par la suite, à la fin de l'histoire, ce sera à vous de choisir qui est la "gagnante" dans cette histoire.**

* * *

_1768_

Après de longues minutes d'attente, le plus beau parti de la ville fit finalement son apparition, sous les regards envieux ou admiratifs des hommes présents à la soirée et les gloussements ou rougissements discrets des femmes qui accompagnaient ces derniers.

Toute l'attention était portée sur Edward Cullen, qui ne semblait aucunement troublé ou dérangé par quoique ce soit et qui continuait à avancer d'une démarche lente mais assurée, la tête haute, s'arrêtant par moments pour saluer quelques personnes qui lui étaient familières.

Les visages radieux et les sourires comblés de ses parents ne laissaient apparaître qu'une once de la fierté qu'ils pouvaient ressentir pour leur fils ; à peine âgé de vingt-huit ans, il était revenu victorieux de la bataille pour laquelle il s'était porté soldat volontaire, avait finalement accepté de reprendre l'importante affaire familiale qui s'étendait sur tout le pays avec son frère cadet, ainsi que d'épouser une jeune fille digne de son rang social et attendait désormais un heureux évènement prévu pour la fin de l'année avec sa femme.

Il arriva aux côtés de cette dernière et plaça un bras protecteur autour de sa taille encore fine, avant de s'excuser pour son retard et déposer un baiser tendre sur sa tempe gauche, alors que son regard déviait lentement vers une petite brune qui se tenait en retrait, elle-même près de son propre mari.

Ses yeux habituellement si malicieux et pétillants étaient ce soir-là ternes et fatigués, tandis que l'inquiétude se peignait sur le visage du jeune homme face à cette constatation.

Il savait que l'annonce de la grossesse de son épouse avait été un véritable choc pour elle, il se souvenait bien de la manière dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'il avait préféré lui annoncer la nouvelle en personne.

Il revoyait encore son sourire s'effacer pour laisser place à des sanglots silencieux, ses épaules légèrement se voûter et voir germer une lueur de détermination au fond de son regard sombre.

Elle avait demandé à lui parler à la fin de cette réception et il n'avait pu qu'accepter, voulant désespérément la revoir, puisqu'elle avait rejeté chacune de ses propositions pour un rendez-vous depuis qu'elle avait appris que la lignée des Cullen allait s'agrandir.

L'impatience et l'envie de se retrouver dans une même pièce en tête-à-tête avec elle le remplissait de joie, alors que l'appréhension et la peur de savoir de quoi elle pourrait bien avoir envie de lui parler lui donnait l'impression que le temps filait à une vitesse folle et le rapprochait trop rapidement à son goût du point de non-retour de leur relation.

Il savait que l'annonce de son mariage avait déjà été une épreuve difficile à surmonter pour elle et s'était bien rendu compte par quoi elle avait été obligée de passer par la suite, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle aussi allait épouser un autre homme que lui.

La rancoeur, la colère, la haine et surtout la jalousie presque maladive avec lesquelles il avait du vivre pendant plusieurs mois l'avaient profondément marqué, le laissant sombrer petit à petit dans le gouffre, le malheur et la tristesse, tandis qu'il avait été invité et forcé à assister à son mariage, la voyant vouer fidélité et amour éternel à une personne qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il l'aimait ou la traiter avec dignité et respect, comme lui aurait pu le faire.

Il avait maudit, ils avaient tous deux maudit leur rang social qui les empêchait d'officialiser leur relation et les forçait à se cacher pour continuer à se côtoyer.

Elle lui adressa un discret hochement de tête accompagné d'un faible sourire, avant de fuir son regard perçant et quelque peu envoûtant, en portant son attention sur son époux qui était en pleine conversation avec un des convives.

Cet échange pourtant bref et qui pouvait sembler des plus anodins, rassura le jeune homme qui se détendit légèrement et desserra inconsciemment sa prise autour de sa femme.

Il entraîna celle-ci vers des amis proches de la famille, qui étaient déjà installés à une des nombreuses tables rondes présentes dans la salle et qui attendaient patiemment et dans la bonne humeur d'être servis par les serviteurs du maître de la soirée.

À peine eut-elle fini son repas qu'il l'aperçut quitter discrètement sa table d'un pas rapide, après avoir glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari.

Il ne lui lança qu'un rapide coup d'oeil lorsqu'elle passa près de la table et continua de manger son dessert, tout en essayant de trouver une excuse convenable qui lui permettrait de s'éclipser un certain moment et qui n'offenserait pas son épouse de l'abandonner à sa table, entourée de sa belle-famille et de leurs amis.

Edward Cullen eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva aucun mensonge valable et préféra attendre plusieurs minutes que l'orchestre ne commence à jouer, offrant la première valse à quatre-temps à sa femme, avant de lui expliquer qu'il contait se retirer dans les jardins de la demeure d'Aro Volturi pour profiter de l'air frais du mois d'Avril.

Il ne lui laissa ni le temps d'acquiescer ou de protester, s'étant immédiatement dirigé à grands pas vers les larges doubles portes qui donnaient sur la grande entrée du manoir de leur hôte, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche, tandis que cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de masquer la douleur et la tristesse qui dansaient dans ses prunelles sombres à la vue de son époux et de l'homme qu'elle aimait partir rejoindre une autre femme qu'elle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux et ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seul à seul.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne me laisserais plus la chance de le faire, » lâcha-t-il en arrivant en trombe dans la salle, se dirigeant rapidement vers elle, avant de l'attirer vers lui et plaquer férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Contrairement à d'habitude, elle répondit immédiatement à son étreinte, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et plaça ses bras autour de ses larges épaules pour l'attirer encore un peu plus vers elle.

Il fut surpris par toute la ferveur qu'elle mettait dans son baiser, mais fut loin de s'en plaindre, préférant laisser libre cours à ses mains qui partirent découvrir une nouvelle fois le corps de son amante, effleurant du bout de ses doigts son corset toujours en place et attrapant quelques-unes de ses boucles brunes, jouant délicatement avec.

« Tu m'as manqué, » avoua-t-il à bout de souffle après avoir fait un petit pas en arrière pour pouvoir l'admirer et essayer de voir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait toujours été un livre ouvert, il lui était impossible de cacher quelque chose aux autres, son visage la trahissait immédiatement ; pourtant, c'était certainement une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser ou si tout allait bien, il lui suffisait de la regarder et il avait sa réponse.

Ce qui était bien différent avec son épouse.

Bien que ces deux femmes aient des physiques semblables, chacune de petite taille, brune aux yeux foncés, il trouvait qu'elles ne se ressemblaient aucunement.

L'une était charismatique, cultivée et douce, l'autre était discrète, malicieuse et quelque peu sauvage pour leur société ; elles étaient toutes deux issues de rangs sociaux différents et avaient reçu des éducations presque contradictoires.

Isabella Marie Swan et Mary Alice Brandon étaient en effet deux personnes à part entière, qui n'avaient rien en commun mis à part l'amour inconditionnel qu'elles portaient envers l'héritier Cullen.

Et c'était bien pour cette raison que sa maîtresse s'était résignée à prendre cette décision qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur, mais qui -elle en était sûre- lui assurait le bonheur du jeune homme qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras.

Elle savait que cela ne pouvait plus durer, ils avaient chacun des obligations envers leurs époux et familles respectives et sa femme attendait désormais un enfant. Un enfant !

Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, le plus rapidement possible, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait au départ prévu de lui annoncer la nouvelle à la fin de leur rendez-vous, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'après ce soir, il ne la reverrait plus. Qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Après tout, c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

La dernière nuit qu'elle leur accordait, avant que sa conscience ne la rattrape et que la culpabilité ne commence à la ronger de l'intérieur.

« Edward, Edward, » murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle repoussait sans grande conviction ses caresses, essayant de trouver la force de lui parler alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras et le déshabiller sur le champs.

« Edward, » répéta-t-elle. « Nous quittons la ville dans quelques jours pour prendre un bateau qui nous mènera au Nouveau Monde, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible, avant de scruter le visage de son amant afin de capter toute émotion qui pourrait déformer ses traits fins. (N/A : L'histoire se déroule en Angleterre, au XVIIIème siècle. À l'époque, le Nouveau Monde désignait les États-Unis, beaucoup de personnes et particulièrement des anglais s'exilèrent là-bas dans l'espoir de faire fortune.)

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, tout avis -positif comme négatif- est le bien venu, le temps que c'est respectueux. ;)  
La suite arrivera Dimanche ou Lundi, dans la matinée. Elle est déjà écrite !  
Passez un bon week-end,  
Takenya


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je sais, ça fait très longtemps. Et j'en suis navrée. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais bien découragée. Recevoir uniquement deux reviews après une semaine, alors qu'il y a eu plus de 300 visites, je peux vous assurer que ça fout les boules. Puis après, j'avais perdu la deuxième partie, donc j'ai dû la réécrire, blablabla. J'ai toujours des bonnes excuses pour mes retards dans mes publications. Mais promis, c'est vrai, j'ai du tout réécrire.  
Sinon, même message que dans la première partie :

**S'il vous plaît, faites bien attention que durant tout le texte rien ne vous indique qui entre Alice et Bella est l'épouse et la maîtresse. Cela a beaucoup d'importance, en tout cas de mon point de vue, car par la suite, à la fin de l'histoire, ce sera à vous de choisir qui est la "gagnante" dans cette histoire.**

Et puis, si vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'histoire, allez lire la première partie, elle est bien plus courte que celle-là. Et sinon, pour les personnes qui sont intéressées, voici la musique sur laquelle j'ai écrit toute cette partie : _Arrival Of The Birds_ - The Cinematic Orchestra.  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sa déclaration raisonnait sans fin dans son esprit. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait décidé de partir sans même lui en parler ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi _leurs_ faisait-elle cela ? Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncé qu'elle le quittait d'une voix certes timide, mais dénuée de toute peine, alors que lui avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre, tellement la nouvelle l'avait frappé de plein fouet ?

La jeune femme en sa présence attendait avec appréhension sa réaction. Elle s'attendait à des cris, de la fureur, de la colère et même de la haine ; quelque part, elle voulait qu'il la déteste, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait beaucoup plus aisé pour lui de l'oublier s'il ne ressentait plus aucune tendresse pour elle.

Pourtant, elle ne reçut comme réponse rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu prévoir, l'héritier Cullen laissa un silence de mort s'imposer dans la pièce, tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle, tant il blêmissait.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, se répétait-il intérieurement, il avait besoin de cet équilibre instable qu'il s'était créé, avoir ces deux amours si différents pour se sentir comblé, celui tendre et fidèle de son épouse et celui passionnel et déraisonnable de sa maîtresse.

Il se savait égoïste, il était évident qu'aucun d'eux trois ne pouvaient être pleinement heureux le temps que cette aventure continuait.

Edward se doutait bien que sa femme savait ce qu'il se passait et quand il y pensait, il s'en voulait, se haïssait de lui faire subir cela, parce qu'il la respectait et surtout la chérissait, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'aimer avec toutes ces journées passées ensemble depuis leur mariage.

Mais ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son amante était plus fort que ses principes ou sa raison, c'était physique, instinctif ; il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, dessiner du bout des doigts les courbes de son corps, voir sa silhouette fluette apparaître alors qu'il faisait disparaître ses vêtements progressivement, sentir son corps nu presser contre le sien.

Le regard dans le vide et le visage blême et dénué de toute émotion du jeune homme faisaient peur à la petite brune inquiète, qui le dirigea vers la causeuse qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et peut-être même reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'était toujours montré passionné et impulsif avec elle, ne l'habituant pas à ce genre de réactions, à tant de retenu de sa part. Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, » murmura son amant, brisant ainsi le silence pesant et inconfortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Tout est déjà prêt, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. La propriété familiale de Jasper a été vendue, les nouveaux propriétaires prendront notre place quelques jours après notre départ, toutes nos affaires sont entreposées dans le navire qui nous mènera au Nouveau Monde, » expliqua-t-elle juste après avoir baisser ses yeux et commencer à jouer avec ses mains nerveusement, ne voulant pas affronter le regard perçant de son compagnon.

« Comment ton époux peut-il t'obliger à quitter le pays où tu as toujours vécu ? » rétorqua-t-il, tout en se retenant de le traiter de monstre et d'égoïste, sachant que ça serait très mal placé de sa part.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se lancer. « Ce n'est pas lui qui en a pris la décision, mais moi, » dit-elle d'une voix complètement plate.

Elle aurait préféré que tout deux n'est pas à en parler maintenant, pas lors de leur dernier instant ensemble, qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre. Elle lui avait écrit une lettre qu'elle était censé lui remettre à la fin de leur rendez-vous et qui lui expliquerait tout. Mais comme d'habitude, rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait espéré et elle savait désormais que la confrontation serait inévitable.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva précipitamment de sa place et la regarda à la fois peiné et incrédule, avant que ces émotions ne soient remplacées par de la colère et une once de déception, le faisant fermer ses poings et serrer fortement sa mâchoire pour essayer de se contenir.

« Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée, qui laissait transparaître tout l'énervement qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, alors qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier.

« Je-je savais qu'il voulait partir là-bas, » commença-t-elle à balbutier, tout en se levant pour aller le rejoindre et tenter de l'apaiser, « mais il ne voulait justement pas m'arracher à mes repères et ma famille. Et il fallait que je trouve une solution pour que tout s'arrête entre nous, Edward, ça ne pouvait plus durer, alors-

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que notre relation prenne fin ? » la coupa-t-il en hurlant, et n'attendant même pas sa réponse, il reprit de plus belle, « Et si je ne veux pas que ça se termine entre nous ? As-tu pensé à moi ? Comment je fais si je veux que nous continuons à nous voir ?

-Ne crie pas ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, haussant le ton et oubliant complètement son envie de le calmer. « Des gens pourraient nous entendre !

-Mais si tu savais à quel point cela m'importe peu que des convives apprennent la vérité ! » répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

« Vraiment ?! Et si c'était ta femme qui nous entendait par inadvertance, étant partie à la recherche de son _tendre _époux qui s'est retiré trop longtemps à son goût ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence. « Ou une de vos connaissances qui ne se privera pas d'aller raconter à toutes les personnes présentes à sa table que le plus beau parti de la ville a une maîtresse ?! »

À cette réponse, Cullen s'arrêta immédiatement et la petite brune put voir passer dans son regard de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait déjà bien trop de faire souffrir son épouse, mais il était hors de question qu'il ne salisse en plus son honneur et sa réputation.

« Tu m'as demandée pour quelles raisons je pouvais faire ça. Pourquoi je veux que tout s'arrête entre nous. Eh bien, je vais te le dire, c'est pour ta femme et l'enfant que vous attendez que je le fais. Je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans un miroir si je nous laisse faire ! Je ne veux pas non plus que nous commencions à nous haïr, parce que je sais que c'est ce qui se passera si nous continuons à nous voir. Et je sais que ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu veux... » Elle marqua une pause et posa sa main droite à plat sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur. « Edward, elle est en train de te donner ce que tu désirais le plus : un enfant ! Et tu l'aimes autant, si ce n'est plus, que tu ne m'aimes, moi. Ne le nie pas, nous savons tout deux que c'est la vérité et j'ai réussi à l'accepter. » Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage pour confirmer ses dires et lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune rancoeur envers lui à cause de cela. « Ce qu'il y a entre nous est passionnel, mais mis-à-part cette attirance physique rien ne nous relie. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps que ta femme et toi, et pourtant elle en connaît bien plus sur toi que jamais je ne pourrais en connaître. C'est avec elle que tu finiras ta vie, comme c'est avec Jasper que je finirai la mienne. Alors, je sais que cela va être dur, très dur pour nous deux. Tu vas me manquer. Oh oui ! Tu me manqueras terriblement. Mais c'est la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire, pour eux comme pour nous. »

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes progressivement et sa voix était devenue inégale pendant toute sa tirade, tandis que ses épaules commencèrent à trembler sous les sanglots qu'elles taisaient.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'avança lentement vers elle et qu'il releva son menton tremblant à l'aide de son index, elle le regarda avec une certaine adoration, oubliant toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Elle admirait cet homme qu'elle avait eu la chance de côtoyer pendant un peu plus de trois ans et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour lui, qu'elle le lui devait bien cela. Si elle s'était écoutée et n'avait pensé qu'à elle, elle aurait certainement décidé de rester en Angleterre, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas ne plus avoir d'estime pour elle-même, ni avoir de doute sur l'identité du père de ses futurs enfants et encore moins continuer à mentir à son époux qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

« C'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, alors, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il incertain.

La jeune femme ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre à voix haute et acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête.

Edward poussa un long soupire attristé et presque las, avant de plonger ses deux émeraudes dans le regard chocolat de son amante et lui offrit un léger sourire, qu'il espérait rassurant.

Il aurait voulu prendre son temps, être tendre et attentionné pour leur dernière fois, mais sa femme l'attendait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. De plus, ils ne s'étaient jamais permis de se consacrer du temps l'un à l'autre pour se découvrir proprement et ce n'était malheureusement pas ce soir que cela allait changer.

Ils s'étaient toujours dépêchés, cachés, retrouvés dans des endroits inconnus de tous. Depuis le début, ils s'étaient montrés fougueux, impulsifs et impatients. Ça avait été et ce serait toujours ainsi entre eux deux.

Elle le regarda pendant un certain moment, voulant se souvenir de chacun de ses traits si fins pour un homme mais qui restaient pourtant masculins chez lui, tandis qu'il caressait le bas de son dos, faisant naviguer ses doigts sans se lasser entre sa taille, ses hanches et la naissance de ses fesses, la rapprochant de lui petit à petit.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui brisa cet aura de tendresse qui régnait entre eux et fit le premier pas, enlaçant subitement son cou de ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres avec ardeur contre celles de son amant.

Il y répondit instantanément, raffermissant sa prise autour d'elle, et commença à la diriger vers la causeuse où ils étaient précédemment installés.

Comme souvent, ils n'auraient pas le temps de se dévêtir complètement et resteraient majoritairement habillés alors qu'ils se laisseraient guider par leurs envies et la luxure qui les habite.

Il la laissa se positionner aussi confortablement que possible que sur une causeuse pas assez large pour accueillir une personne allongée dessus, tandis qu'il déboutonnait et retirait aussi vite que possible sa veste cintrée.

Elle se redressa quelque peu et l'attira à elle, le faisant se placer entre ses jambes, pendant que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois.

Rien ne leurs importait plus que ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux à l'instant, laissant leur désir prendre le dessus sur leur raison en tout consentement, et lorsqu'il releva sa robe et ses jupons, il n'eut besoin de lui demander une quelconque permission, comme elle ne reçut aucune protestation quand elle lui défit sa chemise.

Le visage du jeune homme descendit dans le creux du cou de sa maîtresse, alors qu'elle se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser échapper plusieurs gémissements provoqués par les mouvements de bassin lascifs de son compagnon, pourtant toujours vêtu.

Ses petites mains voyageaient entre la base de son cou, où elle jouait automatiquement avec quelques cheveux, et tout le long de son dos nu, dont elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se mouver lentement sous ses doigts.

Elle s'apprêtait à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais il l'arrêta en plein mouvement et déboutonna sa culotte* d'un geste habile, avant de la lui retirer et défaire son propre pantalon, pour finalement reprendre sa place initiale.

Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises dans le creux de son cou, alors que ses pouces caressaient avec douceur ses joues, mais oublia bien rapidement toute tendresse quand elle aplatit ses mains sur ses fesses le rapprochant indéniablement de son centre.

Edward releva sa tête, posa son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et inspira profondément, son parfum si particulier l'enivrant pour une dernière fois.

Elle eut juste le temps de s'agripper fermement à ses épaules, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en elle d'un mouvement de bassin puissant et contrôlé.

Son dos se cambra, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peu et qu'elle tentait d'étouffer un cri de plaisir en enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine ferme de son amant.

Il ne lui laissa que très peu de répit, reprenant son assaut immédiatement après s'être retiré et lorsqu'il replongea en elle, il attrapa une de ses jambes et la fit monter tout le long de son buste, après l'avoir attirée contre sa taille, leurs offrant un angle bien plus délectable que le précédent.

Ses va-et-vient étaient réguliers, forts, profonds et presque brutal, mais elle n'en avait que faire, acceptant tout ce qu'il lui donnait avec plaisir et délice.

Il ne s'était jamais montré tendre avec elle et elle non plus d'ailleurs, la tendresse leur avait été inculqué après leur mariage et ils l'avaient toujours réservée à leur époux respectif, laissant leur désir pur et dur ressortir lors de leurs relations extra-conjugales.

Le silence régnant dans la pièce était uniquement brisé par leurs respirations bruyantes et le grincement du parquet, sous le poids de la causeuse qui bougeait quelque peu à cause des mouvements de bassin effrénés de Cullen.

Leurs peaux devenues moites claquaient bruyamment à chaque rencontre, tandis que les ongles de la petite brune restaient enfoncés dans le dos de son amant, y laissant des marques légèrement ensanglantées qui mettraient plus d'une semaine à s'effacer.

Mais tout deux n'en avait que faire, étant uniquement guidés par leur soif et voulant atteindre leur jouissance ensemble.

Elle accueillait avec délectation chacune de ses poussées et essayait au mieux d'étouffer ses râles de plaisir, en se mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure et en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Edward, qui la menait dans cette danse endiablée.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de sa jambe et la remonta encore plus haut, si c'était possible, coupant le souffle à la jeune femme lorsqu'il buta au fond de son antre à plusieurs reprises.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était tout comme elle proche, les muscles de son dos se tendaient progressivement, tandis que ses yeux émeraudes commençaient à se fermer.

Aucun d'eux ne voulaient que ce moment se termine. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter cette pièce et faire face à la réalité, se dire adieux et savoir qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

La petite brune attrapa son visage et plaqua ses lèvres à celles du jeune héritier Cullen, faisant taire tout bruit qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche alors que son corps entier était traversé d'une vague de plaisir puissante et bien familière.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants de plus avant qu'il ne la rejoigne et ait juste le temps de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, caressa son dos, aux endroits où elle l'avait griffé de ses ongles, et s'excusa pour ces marques qu'elle lui laissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai un moyen pour que personne ne les voit, » lui répondit-il gentiment, avant qu'un silence confortable s'installe entre eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se releva et commença à s'habiller en silence, après lui avoir adressé un faible sourire et lui avoir apporté sa culotte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la causeuse.

Elle aurait aimé au moins une fois pouvoir rester dans ses bras, se laisser aller, profiter de la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne, mais jamais il ne lui avait laissé le temps, ne prenant même pas dix minutes pour se reposer, et enfilait de nouveau ses vêtements à la hâte.

Il l'aida à se relever et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de lui adresser un sourire triste et mélancolique. Il ne pouvait, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'allait plus la voir ou ne saurait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait par la suite.

La réalité le frapperait certainement de plein fouet dans les prochains jours, quand il ne la verrait plus en ville ou qu'il ne se rendrait plus à leurs rendez-vous.

Il avait beau se le répéter, se dire que tout était fini et qu'elle partait, son esprit ne semblait pas le comprendre, l'assimiler ; ça lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Il l'avait peut-être crue comme acquise et maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu tord.

Elle allait lui manquer, terriblement même. Cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne ressente plus aucune tristesse en repensant à elle, mais il savait qu'il pourrait surmonter tout ça. Pour sa femme et son enfant, il l'oublierait et se consacrerait à sa famille. Cela allait être dur, mais il y arriverait, il en était certain.

Elle posa une main délicate sur sa joue et caressa sa peau quelque peu rugueuse due à sa barbe naissance à l'aide de son pouce, tout en essayant de lui offrir un sourire confiant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu hais les adieux. Alors, nous allons faire comme lorsque tu es parti à la guerre. Je vais t'embrasser, toi et ton visage, te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bonne chance, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait déterminée, mais douce.

Elle commença par embrasser lentement ses deux joues, puis le bout de son nez, ses paupières, son front et termina son ascension par ses lèvres, tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de taille et la collait le plus possible contre lui.

Leur baiser, au départ tendre, se fit plus demandant, plus fougueux, passionnel, charnel ; leurs langues s'offraient une dernière danse endiablée alors que leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, essayant désespérément de se remémorer le plus rapidement possible les courbes de ces derniers, et que des larmes salées provenant de la jeune femme glissèrent entre leurs lèvres et se mêlèrent à leur ballet.

Il rompit leur étreinte et essuya toute trace de ses pleurs du bout de ses doigts, avant de poser son front contre le sien et d'inspirer profondément.

« Et maintenant, je vais te souhaiter bonne chance et te dire au revoir... Comme si nous allions nous revoir prochainement, » rajouta-t-elle avec un petite sourire.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, incertain. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il devait le faire. La boucle devait être bouclée. Tous deux devaient tourner la page. « Nous n'allons pas nous revoir prochainement. Il ne faut pas se mentir, » expliqua-t-il, en secouant légèrement sa tête. « Comme tu l'as dit, je hais les adieux, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui serait correct pour cette situation. »

Il ne voulait pas vainement espéré qu'elle revienne un jour en Angleterre. Et même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il fallait que tout s'arrête.

« Très bien... » acquiesça-t-elle, quelque peu décontenancée, après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Je te souhaite donc bonne chance pour ce que te réserve l'avenir et veux que tu te souviennes que tu mérites tout le bonheur que l'on puisse t'offrir, par pitié, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es certainement une des plus belles personnes qui m'ai été permis de rencontrer, sache-le, et s'il y a bien une chose que je désire le plus en ce moment-même, c'est que tu sois heureux et que tu aies une longue vie dans laquelle tu seras épanoui. C'est ce que ta femme et toi méritez, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il la serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, avant de lui rendre ses louanges dans un murmure dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner sa maîtresse une dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me manquer, » lâcha-t-il dans un soupire, lorsqu'il l'eut relâcher et ne tenait désormais que sa main gauche. Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux auburn désordonnés. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'éloigna lentement de lui.

« Adieu Edward, » susurra-t-elle, avant de lui adresser un dernier regard et quitter définitivement la pièce, s'empêchant de lui dire une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle passa par les cabinets pour s'assurer que sa tenue, coiffure et son maquillage étaient corrects et que rien ne laissait transparaître son envie imminente de pleurer à chaudes larmes une nouvelle fois, et finit par aller rejoindre son mari, arborant un léger sourire faux, qui masquait toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'instant.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que son amant refit son apparition dans la grande salle et se réinstalle aux côtés de son épouse, l'embrassant avec tendresse sur la tempe et lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, qui excusait certainement son absence.

La jeune Madame Cullen regarda son compagnon avec attention et une certaine inquiétude, voyant dans son comportement que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. Elle n'osa pas lui poser des questions, surtout devant tout ce monde et resta dans le flou jusqu'à ce que son beau-frère n'annonce à la table où la famille Cullen se trouvait : « Je viens d'apprendre que les Withlock partaient pour le Nouveau Monde dans deux jours ! »

Immédiatement, elle se tourna vers son mari et compris ce qu'il se passait. Tous deux savaient qu'elle savait pour sa liaison extra-conjugale. Et lorsqu'il se tourna à son tour vers elle, sentant son regard peser sur lui, et qu'il vit ses prunelles chocolat pleines d'interrogations, il décida d'arrêter de lui mentir et lui fit comprendre par un hochement de tête que tout était fini.

Isabella Marie Swan ou Mary Alice Brandon. Sa maîtresse avait choisi pour lui, et bien qu'il lui en voulait, il lui en était aussi reconnaissant.

Sa femme reporta instantanément son attention sur les convives présents autour d'eux, tentant ainsi de lui cacher son soulagement, et fit tout son possible pour afficher un visage impassible.

Elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps, mais elle était désormais certaine que ce serait à ses côtés et uniquement à ses côtés qu'il resterait. Elle avait finalement le coeur de son mari, de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour elle seule.

« Nous devrions allez les saluer ! » déclara la mère d'Edward avec enthousiasme. À cette déclaration, il se tendit sur sa chaise et son épouse lui attrapa sa main la plus proche et la pressa gentiment, sans un mot, mais lui assurant son soutien et lui promettant qu'elle serait là pour lui silencieusement.

Il la regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, mais ne put que l'en remercier intérieurement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête confiants, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever et tous se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvait le couple Withlock.

Chaque membre de la famille d'Edward les félicitèrent, pendant que ce dernier restait aux côtés de sa femme, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle avait posé une main rassurante sur son dos et qu'il tentait de garder les apparences et de ne pas trop regarder son ancienne amante et épouse de l'homme qui se retrouvait au coeur de l'attention.

Et quand ce fut finalement à son tour de parler, il se retint de lui demander de prendre soin de cette femme qui l'avait marqué plus qu'il n'aimait l'avouer et se contenta de leurs souhaiter bonne chance.

Après tout, elle ne lui appartenait plus...

Si elle lui avait appartenu un jour.

* * *

*Il faut savoir que les culottes de l'époque n'ont rien avoir avec celles d'aujourd'hui. Absolument pas sexy ou attrayante, c'était une sorte de pantacourt, taille haute, qui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Toute review fait toujours plaisir, le temps que ça reste respectueux. **De plus, je suis très intéressée de savoir qui vous préféreriez dans quel rôle. Alice, la maîtresse et Bella, l'épouse, ou vice versa ?**  
Et excusez-moi encore pour cette longue attente, mais ne recevoir que deux reviews après plus d'une semaine, c'est carrément déprimant !  
À la prochaine ! Et à très bientôt pour celles (et ceux ? Montrez-vous les gars !) qui lisent EscortBoy ! (Mercredi, y aura certainement une petite surprise pour Halloween ! ;))  
Takenya


End file.
